the Rico and HeartBreak show!
by Heartbreak-penguin
Summary: A show hosted by me and Rico! No ocs allowed, and if you can't stand swearing than don't read... also hosted by family guy's own Stewie Griffin! If you know him or the show...
1. Chapter 1

HB: welcome back everyone to my second story… well actually this is more of a show….

Kowalski- tell me about it!

HB- today we're doing something totally different from any TD studio!

Skipper- oh god no!

HB- shut up fish face! Anyway this studio is called the rico and heartbreak show!

Skipper- wait rico's in on this!

HB- yes totally! Rico care to join us?

Rico- hello! *waves to audience*

Kowalski- rico how could you betray your own team?

Rico- for the fun! *laughs*

HB- now everyone this is how it is different… first off you can dare or truth, but this show can still process even without dares or truths!

Skipper- how can it do that?

HB- well simple I'm here right, and I'll find a way to… XD

Skipper- you heartless monster!

HB- you know maybe that's why I'm called heartbreak…

Skipper- man how did we get here anyway?

Kowalski- well we were all…

Skipper- Kowalski I know how we got here!

HB- shut up you too, and enjoy the start of your life…

Skipper- what was that?

HB- enjoy the rest of the punch!

Skipper- hmm… *evil glare*

HB- anyway I thank all of you torturing people for taking the time to read this lovely, but horrible demeaning show in where I and rico are the hosts, and everyone else does the bidding…

HB- now another reason this is different is we embarrass everyone, and when I say everyone I mean everyone!

Rico- yup!

HB- you too rico…

Rico- say wha?

HB- don't even give me the puppy dog look!

Private- you know this is sort of getting out of hands…

HB- yes now I would like to welcome my two OCS into this show!

Jamie- hello everyone!

Winter- hello I'm winter, and it's good to be here!

Skipper- why is it so good?

Winter- I get to spend time with you dad! *hugs him*

Jamie- you've got to be kidding me; I'm stuck with these fools!

Kowalski, private, and rico- hi Jamie!

Jamie- quit drooling, and turn away guys!

Kowalski, private, and rico- aww…..

Hans: hey quit eyeing my girlfriend creeps!

Jamie- I'm use to it Hans, but they need girlfriends of their own…

Hans- tell me about it sweetheart *kisses her cheek*

Jamie- not in front of camera's honey!

Hans- aww…

HB- okay eww… anyway let's get on with this …..

(A crash sound emits in room)

HB- now what the hell!

(The china dishes are crashed on the ground)

HB- oh to hell with this!

Kowalski- hey don't kids read this?

HB- no I rated it T, and I hope no one under age is reading this crap…

Kowalski- but I thought you liked this story?

HB- nah I just love you guys, and want to find things out… well I do hate skipper…

Skipper- thanks you made my day!

HB- not trying to make it genius! Anyway there's also another reason this is different…

Skipper- yes please welcome a crossover person

Stewie- is this where the line starts?

HB- I apologize if anyone has not seen family guy to know who Stewie griffin is…

Stewie- what there are people who don't know me? You shall all pay!

HB- yeah we'll pay later Stewie, anyway there's our cast, no M-rated dares or truths, no OCS, and please be nice, and generous!

**Dares and Truths are to be submitted to enter this area…**

**I own Jamie, winter, myself, their relationships, and their arguments and hated toward me**

**I do not own PoM cast; nickelodeon and DreamWorks do, and I do not own Stewie; adult swim, cartoon network, and Seth MacFarlane do.**

**Hosts of this show are Heartbreak-penguin, rico, and Stewie when we are gone…**

**Please dare or truth PoM, Jamie, Winter, and Stewie!**

**Once again no OCS are accepted, thank you and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

HB- yay we have truths and dares!

Skipper- oh yeah the joy

HB- can it hippie hating jerk!

Skipper- how did you find that out?

HB- hello all time fan here… anyway now it is time to answer the memos. First skipper wear a tutu and sing Barbie

Skipper- hell no crazy demon!

HB- I've been called worse…

Stewie- like what a psychotic Norco bitch? (Remember can't stand swearing leave!)

Kowalski- how does a baby know that kind of adult language?

HB- trust me Kowalski he's no average baby… anyway do the dare skipper!

Skipper- no way!

HB- I was hoping it didn't have to come to this, but Stewie show him a lesson!

Stewie- beat up a stupid bird? Are you insane tightwad?

HB- maybe Stewie, maybe…

Stewie- if it will shut your f**king mouth I'll do it!

(Stewie stands up, and punches skipper in the face)

Skipper- oww what the hell kid!

Stewie- well I got to say this is quite fun! (Punches him again)

Skipper- oww okay I'll do it just get this psycho off me!

HB- and that's why I don't have threats, I have Stewie.

Skipper- okay now we know how we were kidnapped…

Kowalski- it seems this kid is genetically enhanced, amazing (looking him over)

Stewie- careful bird, do that in Quahog, and someone would think you're gay…

Kowalski- right uh… hehhe….

Stewie- if I didn't know better I'd say that bird is gay!

Kowalski- no … uh I'm n-not gay, oh whatever!

HB- interesting *devil grin*

Stewie- you know I like you better, you're like me but in girl form…

HB- hehhe thanks (blushing) anyway can we please do the dare already!

Skipper- fine give me the tutu…

Winter- here you go dad (hands him tutu)

HB- I'm not sure which Barbie song she wanted so we're going with two voices, one song, and we're going to have winter sing with you

Winter- yay!

Skipper- I can't believe I'm doing this…

(The lights dim, and then the music starts in the background, and skipper starts singing)

**it's so rare to find a friend like you somehow when you're around the sky is always blue the way we talk the things you say the way you make it all okay and how you know all of my jokes but you laugh anyway**

**Winter sings: if i could wish for one thing I'd take the smile that u bring wherever you go in this world I'll come along together we dream the same dream forever I'm here for you you're here for me oh ooh oh two voices one song and anywhere u are you know I'll be around and when you call my name I'll listen for the sound**

**They both sing- oh ooh oh two voices one song**

Stewie- I think my ears are bleeding…

HB- mine to Stewie… mine too….

Rico- walski destroy invento's now!

Kowalski- what I don't want to!

HB- it's a dare don't make me use Stewie!

Stewie- I like how she uses force on her enemies…

HB- *smiles* now do it!

Kowalski- *sadly* fine….

HB- that's a good boy (pats his head)

Stewie- (gets jealous in corner)

HB- okay while he's doing that we'll move on… now private this is actually a good thing for the both of us

Private- hmm?

HB- you get free tickets to lunacorns on ice, and I get to watch skipper shout… 3. 2. 1.

Skipper- noooooo!

Winter- what's the matter dad? You don't mind taking me there

HB- *smirk* looks like someone's very sneaky!

Skipper- *blush*

HB- okay then now rico you have to watch these sad movies, and try not to cry

Rico- me cry? *laughs*

Stewie- reminds me of the time I told that kid about the tooth fairy being the spawn of sin…

HB- Stewie no going to flashbacks!

Stewie- oh come on that was gateway gold!

HB- don't care this is not a flashback show, nor is it even your show!

Stewie- hey you dragged me out here bitch!

HB- *angry* whatever, anyway now Stewie this is for you

Stewie- oh wonderful… I can't wait for the pity to amount

HB- we're having another special guest, please welcome Stewie's mother Louis!

Louis- excuse me, but why am I on here again?

HB- you're here for the show and well Stewie's been dared to well… kill you…

Louis- why would he do that?

Stewie- maybe if you paid more attention to me you'd find out!

Louis- he's always been a good boy

Stewie- hey listen when I'm speaking to you!

Louis- I don't see why… (Suddenly a plate hits her in the back of the head)

HB- *gasping as she looked Louis over* Stewie what did you do?

Stewie- I did what I was told, I killed her!

Louis- (moves a little to get up)

Stewie- oh damn you vile women; die already! *pulls out laser gun* prepare for the wrath of destruction!

HB- uh Stewie I kind of disarmed all your weapons so you couldn't leave here…

Stewie- curse you too bitch!

HB- aww thanks!

Stewie- I swear it's like learning from an elephant…

(Flashback begins to from, but HB breaks through it)

HB- I told you no flashbacks!

Stewie- aww come on! Fine do it the old fashion way… (Picks up hammer, and begins beating Louis with it)

HB- okay now we're on to truths… first Hans why can't you fly like other puffins?

Hans- well I have gained an injury while in Denmark with skipper, and it caused me to be unstable to fly…

HB- hmm never thought of that reason… anyway another for you Stewie… have you ever thought of you and Brian as a couple… *whispers* I know I have…

Stewie- well not really Brian's my best friend, and he can be quite… well sometimes entertaining, but really he's a flea bitten mutt that really has no idea what to look for in a relationship!

HB- O.o

Everyone- O.o

Stewie- why are you all staring? Turn around you damn stalkers!

HB- stalker?

Stewie- I've seen you before always trying to get Brian's autograph!

HB- well he is kind of cute… though tough to follow a lot of times…

Stewie- he's a dog!

HB- and you are a baby who's been hitting on me for weeks now!

Stewie- um *blushes*

HB- *smirk* anyway blowhole last one is for you!

Blowhole- oh great what?

HB- you have to tell us the most embarrassing thing you ever did?

Blowhole- why of course it would be the time that I found out I was making out with a shark…

HB- wow when did that happen!

Blowhole- three weeks ago… and it was a guy….

HB- :O

Blowhole- yeah I know, but it looked like a female dolphin!

HB- that's all the time we have for today, so good day everyone!

Kowalski- done!

HB- oh right here Kowalski (throws him candy bag)

Kowalski- candy!

Stewie- what he gets's candy from you, and I don't!

HB- Stewie we've been over this! You're just a baby!

Stewie- a bigger man then he'll ever be!

HB- mmm now we're going, and no you can't come to my house tonight!

**Dares and truths made by Cheycartoongirl8**

**I do own winter, Jamie, myself, their relationships, and their hatred toward me!**

**I do not own PoM cast, Louis, or Stewie!**

**Hosts of this show are heartbreak-penguin, rico, and Stewie when we're gone**

**No OCS again**

**Please dare or truth, PoM, Jamie, Winter, and Stewie!**


	3. Chapter 3

HB- welcome back to our little show!

Skipper- how exciting

HB- you know skipper, you could try being positive one day!

Skipper- I could, but it's not any day soon

HB- well that sounds promising anyway skipper you have to kiss Jamie in front of Hans.

Skipper- you got to be kidding me!

Winter- it's okay dad besides I was adopted not born

Skipper- I know, but Hans is going to kick my butt

Hans- your damn right I am! *tries to get to him, but is held back by rico*

Jamie- might as well get this over with *kisses him quickly before skipper could do anything*

HB- what a surprise! Anyway next is rico you die your feather's pink

Rico- whazza?

HB- yes I mean do it now! (Pushes him into bathroom)

Stewie- aww you got ta love her…

Skipper- no I don't, I can hate her as much as i… (Stewie pulls out laser gun) I mean yeah you got to love her…

Kowalski- smooth skipper… very smooth

Skipper- shut up Kowalski, so now what do we do?

HB- winter you have to dress skipper up as a princess

Winter- *eyes gleaming* yay!

Skipper- why am I always the tortured one?

Stewie- cause no one likes you!

Skipper- thanks a lot kid… -_-

HB- actually some people do, but it's funny to watch you make a fool of yourself

Skipper- gee I feel loved

HB- hatred is love in this universe!

Stewie- wait so is that why you're rejecting me?

HB- Stewie once again you're a baby… B-A-B-Y! -_-

Stewie- well this is just great… (Leans head on elbow)

HB- anyway winter get to work!

Winter- my pleasure miss heartbreak (pulls skipper with her into another room)

Stewie- how many rooms are there here?

HB- well according to this chart. Seven rooms, 10 bathrooms, three theaters, eight ticket booths, two arcades, three gardens, seven washrooms, 86 torture chambers, and 37 trap or pit rooms..

Stewie- …. -_-

Private- why do we need torture chambers and trap/pit rooms?

HB- muilty purposes…

Kowalski- I don't feel comfortable here anymore…

HB- no one said you had to, you can scream all you want, but no one can hear you!

Stewie- I feel like I'm at the time when Lindsey Lowman had that cancer bug…

HB- Stewie I said no flashbacks!

Stewie- I don't understand what you want from me!

HB- I want you to be quiet till I tell you to speak…

Stewie- (indicates mouth is sealed)

HB- good now… (The door to the bathroom opened, and rico colored in pink came out)

Rico- I wuk pretty! *smiles*

HB- (-_-) why I am always stuck in messes?

Kowalski- you're stuck in a mess? You dragged us out here!

HB- you know just cause I did doesn't mean I really wanted to do this! My mom said truth or dares are fun to write so shut your beak, and eat your freaking candy!

Kowalski- you know I don't need this crap!

HB- I know that's why you're getting it! No one understands a women anyway… except women…

Stewie- and me *flashes grin*

HB- *devil look* what did I say Stewie?

Stewie- (slumps down in chair, and shuts up)

Private- are you okay heartbreak? You seem tense…

HB- I'm not tense I'm angry that I can't continue the freaking dares!

Private- okay we'll do them... So what's next?

HB- Hans have you ever been in a relationship with skipper?

Hans- yes

Skipper- wait what? (Comes from room in pretty pink princess outfit with a red tiara)

HB- *holds in an outburst* my skipper you look pretty

Skipper- *scowls* shut up!

HB- make me!

Skipper- oh I will… (Charges toward me, but Stewie quickly kicks him in the crotch)

HB- remember secret weapon? Good job Stewie (Pats him)

Stewie- (About to speak, but HB stops him with a finger)

HB- no it does not allow you to talk…

Stewie- (grumbles something under breath)

Skipper- okay fine… anyway Hans what did you say?

Hans- do you remember a girl named daisy?

Skipper- yeah why?

Hans- there's your answer…

HB- O.o anyway skipper did you enjoy being a female?

Skipper- it wasn't exactly as bad as I thought it would be, but girls can be a bit psychotic..

Marlene- really skipper?

Jamie- interesting to say in your condition skipper…

HB- *growling*

Winter- mm-hmm (crosses arms)

Stacy&Becky- he made a bad mistake…

Skipper- I think I'm going to need to start running…

Stewie- really you think?

Skipper- (starts running while the girl's chase him)

~ (after half an hour of chasing)

Stewie- well that was exciting!

HB- Stewie!

Stewie- *grumbles again*

HB- now we still have more so don't go anywhere!

Skipper- we can't genius!

HB- I know, but its fun to hear you yell… anyway next is a truth for Kowalski

Kowalski- okay ask away

HB- if you had to chose between skipper, rico, or private who would you chose?

Kowalski- why do I have to chose?

HB- first off it's a truth… and second who would you date?

Kowalski- um well if I really, really had to chose… I would pick rico

HB- nice choice… very wise

Kowalski- thanks I guess…

HB- now rico would do you have to say about that answer?

Rico- *shrugs* don't know…

HB- looks like he doesn't mind that answer… okay Stewie this one's for you (looks around)

Kowalski- uh where is he?

HB- I don't know… man now I lost my weapon…

Stewie- weapon? (has ice cream cone)

HB- oh Stewie where did you go?

Stewie- I went for the ice cream, but what weapon?

Kowalski- wait how come he can leave?

HB- the hosts can always leave when they want!

Marlene- wait that little baby's a host?

HB- yeah he is, and so is rico so they can leave

Marlene- not fair at all…

Stewie- so what am I suppose to talk about?

HB- well do you love Brian, and not the family love ether!

Stewie- no haven't I already explained this?

HB- yeah… mostly because you pass at me…

Stewie- exactly!

HB- now Kowalski and Stewie have an invention-off, where you both try to invent the best machine!

Stewie- now that's more like it!

Kowalski- yes!

(For several hours they both invent)

HB- okay show us what you have!

Kowalski- all right my invention makes portals to different dimensions, anyone want to try?

Stewie- trust me bird you don't want to see other universes…. Been there already…

Kowalski- oh okay… well what do you have?

Stewie- (pulls out a gun, and shoots Kowalski)

Kowalski- …

HB- Stewie what did you shoot him with?

Stewie- a little something, he'll be back in three hours…

(3 hours pass, and everyone looks to Kowalski)

Kowalski- (rubs his head) oy

HB- what happened Kowalski?

Kowalski- I know what it's like in family guy now… I feel sorry for you Stewie…

Stewie- (twirls gun around)

HB- wait that gun sent you to family guy?

Kowalski- yes and I tell you it's just horrible… horrible…

HB- well its clear the winner is Stewie! Coagulations!

Stewie- thank you now what do I get?

HB- um well I don't have a trophy so… (Leans down, and kisses him on cheek) there

Stewie- *smiles*

Kowalski- okay so next?

HB- next Kowalski you have to read my hidden shame, and spend two hours with skipper afterward…

Kowalski- that's it okay! (Reads the story, and soon after comes off with this face #:O)

HB- yeah now you get it, so time to spend the time alone!

(After two hours they exit the closed room, and Kowalski is shaking heavily)

Skipper- well this has been a strange day…

Stewie- seems like the ghosts got him! *laughs*

HB- Stewie!

Stewie- oh right forgot (shuts up again)

HB- okay now skipper and Kowalski read that's an order!

Skipper- sounds like my type of story! (They both read it, and they don't speak to each other after they're done)

HB- yep not your type now...

Private- I don't understand…

Rico- woohoo! (Runs through with confetti) party time!

HB- he's right time for our party! Oh uh rico shut the camera off

Rico- (bangs camera with hammer)

HB- not what I meant, but party!

**Dares submitted by Athena Eudialyte Vewlpoer, and Crazy-Pairing-Girl**

**I do own winter, Jamie, myself, their relationships, and their hatred.**

**I do not own PoM cast, or Stewie!**

**Hosts of this show are heartbreak-penguin, rico, and Stewie when we're gone…**

**No OCS remember, thank you!**

**Please dare PoM, winter, Jamie, me, and Stewie!**


	4. Chapter 4

Skipper- (holding a small camera) hello world… today we are having a very special episode of the Heartbreak and Rico show… but be very quiet

Kowalski- hello and right now it is nighttime, and me, and Skipper have a plan…

Skipper- it is about 3 hours since everyone fell asleep at the party earlier, and we're going to see if we can find anything interesting…

Kowalski- hey I see HB and Stewie…

Skipper- where I bet we can find some dirt on them…

Kowalski- aww that's so sweet they're sleeping together (motions to the sleeping HB and Stewie)

HB- (turns in sleep) mmm that taste good…

Skipper- (standing above her) sounds like someone's dreaming…

HB- yeah after dinner we get skipper…

Skipper- oh the hell you will… (Smacks her while she's asleep)

Kowalski- skipper you're gonna wake her up! (Quietly)

Skipper- sorry, but its fun

HB-mmm I can feel you here…

Skipper- yeah right let's see what we can do now…

HB- no whip cream…

Skipper- (smirks) Kowalski get some whipped cream…

Kowalski- already got it!

Skipper- how?

Kowalski- there are some things you should not know about me…

Skipper- okay whatever; now what do we do?

HB- Stewie allergic to whipped cream…

Skipper- interesting…. (Squirts whipped cream on Stewie)

Stewie- (frigates in sleep)

Skipper- now what?

HB- don't forget the cherries and peanuts…

Skipper- how does she know exactly what I'm saying? No matter get the…

Kowalski- done! (Holds out cherries and peanuts)

Skipper- note to self find out Kowalski's secret life… (Pours the stuff on Stewie)

Stewie- (wakes up) what the devil is going on! (Touches nose) whipped cream!

HB- ahhhh! (Wakes up to Stewie's screaming) what the hell who gave Stewie whipped cream!

Skipper- (whispers to Kowalski) I thought she was lying

Kowalski- (whispers to skipper) me too…

Stewie- ahhhh! The pain! (Running around screaming)

Rico- wha happened?

HB- someone gave Stewie whipped cream!

Rico- (gasps, and tackles Stewie) medic!

Skipper- (feeling uneasy)

Kowalski- (frightened)

Stewie- it stings!

Rico- hold still kid!

Stewie- oh god I think it's swelling!

Kowalski- (nervous)

Skipper- um maybe we went to far…

HB- who did this?

Private- I don't know…

Rico- me losing him!

HB- no Stewie don't die!

Stewie- I'll be… be… be fine…

Rico- (starts pumping his chest)

Private- Skippa what do we do?

Skipper- I don't know…

Kowalski- (whispers to skipper) skipper we're so in trouble!

HB- (crying) no you can't die Stewie… I'll find out who did this…

Kowalski- we have to confess skipper…

Skipper- no one said we had too!

Private- Skippa is everything okay?

Skipper- uh yay…

HB- will we discover what happened? Will we save Stewie? Find out in next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

HB: okay sorry guys for not updating sooner, but I just discovered I have magical author powers!

Private: what do those do?

HB: I'll show you! *snaps fingers, and skipper is suddenly tied to a chair*

Skipper: oh no she found out! Kowalski analysis!

Kowalski: it appears we're doomed skipper…

Skipper: oh that's so reassuring…

HB: everyone quiet!

Everyone: *silent*

HB: anyway Stewie will be with us today as the doctor fixed the reaction, but I'm still trying to find out who did it *glares at others*

Stewie: hello everyone

HB: now everyone sit down! *claps hands and everyone sits*

Stewie: alright may I say them?

HB: of course oh and Stewie and rico also have the powers, but not as strong as mine *evil grin*

Stewie: I'm going to love this game show after all *smile* anyway Blowhole which would you rather do kiss skipper or commit suicide?

Blowhole: does it seem so hard?

HB: use the truth potion! *snaps fingers and the potion is poured over blowhole* I love these powers!

Blowhole: if I had to choose I would say kiss skipper…

Skipper: O.o

HB: XD now you have to do it!

Blowhole: what?

HB: I mean kiss skipper genius!

Blowhole: oh…. *looks at skipper* do I really have to?

HB: yes oh and before you do everyone bring out the cameras!

Everyone (but skipper, blowhole, and Stewie): *take out camera's eager to see*

Blowhole: really?

HB: blackmail! XD

Blowhole: fine…

Skipper: wow stay back fish face!

Blowhole: I'm a mammal and it's also a dare, and blackmail…

HB: yes now do it already! I love Skihole

Private: Skihole?

HB: yeah the pairing between skipper and blowhole

Skipper: people actually think that?

Blowhole: just disgusting!

HB: too bad do it now!

Blowhole: *sighs, and presses mouth to skipper's beak for only a few seconds* there!

HB: I wanted it longer… but oh well next dare or truth!

Stewie: okay. Kowalski which was worse? 'My Hidden Shame' or 'that's an order'?

Kowalski: um well my hidden shame was violent and blood filled, but I'd have to say that's an order…

Stewie: why?

Kowalski: because he basically like forced me I guess!

Skipper: what now?

HB: nothing Skippy

Skipper: don't call me that!

Stewie: next is skipper go on a romantic date with private to Paris!

Skipper: private? Couldn't you have paired me with a girl!

HB: no it's her choice; now bye! *snaps fingers and they disappear*

Kowalski: so now what?

Stewie: we can't do three of them till skipper's back, but Maurice make-out with mort

Maurice: say what?

HB: oh it's maurt!

Kowalski: they have a name for it?

HB: no I made up that name XD

Maurice: I'm not getting out of this am I?

HB: no now do it!

Maurice: alright…

Mort: hi! *waves*

Maurice: someone knock me out when I'm done… (Begins to kiss mort)

Kowalski: so is there like a name for all the pairings?

HB: certain ones like kico, Skico, kovate, skilene, marski, skans, or kipper

Kowalski: and what do those ones entitle…

HB: kico= Kowalski/rico, Skico= skipper/rico, kovate= Kowalski/private, skilene= skipper/Marlene, marski= Marlene/Kowalski, skans= skipper/Hans, kipper= Kowalski/skipper

Kowalski: and how do you know all these?

HB: I read them…

Hans: me and skipper?

Stewie: I say that just sounds like a bad idea

Hans: ja that terrible!

HB: don't care shut up now!

Hans: O.o

Stewie: okay I think they had long enough!

HB: agreed *snaps fingers and they're back*

Private: not exactly what I planned…

Skipper: me ether…

HB: okay next dare!

Stewie: skipper kiss both blowhole and Julian, and tell us who's better

Skipper: are you nuts!

Stewie: no just reading the dear…

HB: you can't talk to Stewie that way skipper! *smacks him*

Skipper: okay okay just stop smacking me!

HB: *stops smacking him* now do the dare!

Skipper: *sighs* again with you fish?

Blowhole: first mammal! Next I guess so…

Skipper kisses him quickly. Then goes over to Julian

Julian: so you are to be taking an interest in me now?

Skipper: shut up ring-tail!

Skipper kisses him, and turns toward me.

HB: so who won?

Skipper: as much as I hate to admit it… it blowhole

Blowhole: wow really?

HB: I feel Skihole again! XD

Stewie: moving on now HB don't you agree that Kowalski and skipper would never make a couple?

HB: *smirks secretly* oh yeah with skipper being such a tough baby penguin!

Stewie: they could never hold a relationship!

Everyone (but skipper, Kowalski, HB, and Stewie): O.o

Skipper and Kowalski: (angry)

HB: oh and the fact Kowalski can't even toughen up! What a cry baby

Stewie: so true!

HB: oh and what about the fact skipper's to tough to admit he has a relationship with anyone!

Stewie: is he even straight anyway?

HB: I don't know

Skipper: shut up we so could!

Kowalski: yeah if we wanted we could!

HB: yeah right!

Stewie: liars!

Skipper: oh yeah?

HB: yes…

Stewie: *evil smirk* of course!

Skipper: I'll prove you wrong! (Turns to Kowalski; grabs him, and dips him while kissing him)

HB: *evil smile to Stewie*

Stewie: told you he was gay! XP

Everyone else: O.o

Skipper: (pulls kowalski up) told you!

Kowalski: wow…

HB: great cause that was a dare! XD

Stewie: yes it was, and we found out skipper's gay! :P

Skipper: I am not gay!

HB: oh look he just proved us wrong; he can't even fake love Kowalski, and say he is!

Stewie: ;)

HB: ;)

Skipper: I can too! Alright I admit I'm gay!

Kowalski: *surprised*

HB: ._.

Stewie: ^_^

Everyone else: O.o (still XD)

HB: we found out something knew! :D

Stewie: okay you guys can act like a couple for three chapters, and then kiss at the end of 16 chapters…

Skipper: I don't have to pretend…

Kowalski: : )

HB: and ladies and gentlemen we have kipper! Reborn! XD

Stewie: okay skipper last dare for everyone; now kiss everyone in the room except marlene you have to smog here…

Skipper: what?

Stewie: the reviewer wants skilene!

Skipper: okay but I don't like it!

HB: I don't ether I much more prefer kipper or kico or maybe even skico or kovate

Skipper: okay… I don't agree with most of those couples but I do one ;)

HB: XD okay just do it!

Skipper kisses everyone in the room except for Marlene…

Marlene: alright just get this over with…

Skipper: yeah let's… *well you know already XD*

HB: okay now before we sign of I have a question of my own!

Skipper: what is it?

HB: tell me if you're straight, bi, or gay, and tell me who it's with or who you wish it was with! XD

Everyone: O.o

Stewie: does that include you?

HB: if you guys do it without complaint it will…

Skipper: okay I'm gay, and well you already know…

HB: mm yeah now Kowalski

Kowalski: gay and well obviously skipper…

Skipper: *smiles at him*

Kowalski: *blushes*

HB: okay now private?

Private: honestly straight

Rico: me too…

HB: who's it with?

Private: (blushing) Marlene…

Marlene: me too (hugs him)

HB: so Marlene's straight then… and rico I take Mrs. Perky?

Rico: (nods head)

HB: I love that couple too… XD

Stewie: bi… and you…

HB: okay then… now Hans and Clemson!

Hans: gay and Clemson

Clemson: same here

HB: O.o its Hanson XD

Stewie: now it's blowhole's turn…

Blowhole: do I have to answer?

HB: yes!

Blowhole: okay I'm bi…

HB: and who's it with?

Blowhole: I can't say! He'd kill me!

HB: okay just for now blowhole, but I will find out!

Blowhole: good luck trying!

HB: and now I'm straight, and I won't say! XD

Stewie: not fair!

HB: hmm *turns head to skipper and Kowalski* guys stop making out!

Skipper: *stops* why you said to act like a couple?

HB: I didn't mean that well… anyway good day everyone!

**Dares by Crazy-Pairing-Girl, Godspilla, and me!**

**Hosts are Me, Stewie, and Rico**

**I own Jamie and Winter, and me plus the relationships between the characters!**

**No flames on what pairings are in here. Don't like don't read!**

**Please dare PoM, Me, Stewie, Winter, and Jamie…**

**Now accepting New Co-Hosts, but still no OCS! Their too hard to keep track of!**

**Now please ask to be Co-host if you wish! XD**


End file.
